


Przetańczyć z Tobą Chcę Całą Noc

by somethingspn



Series: Wielcy Mali Artyści [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna Jantar, Castiel chemik, Castiel mądrala, Dean pole dance, Dean tancerz, Dean's dance school, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, More Fluff, Wielcy Mali Artyści, au!, chemiczne wywody mózgowe, happines, nie umiem tagi, ogólnie słodko, tak dobrze widzicie - Dean tańczy, tak myśle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: Castiel wierzył w słuszność umysłu dopóki nie spodkał ideału zwanego Deanem Winchesterem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Znów wyłamało się z większej dyskoteki, dlatego ląduje w serii.  
> Natchnione Anną Jantar, dokłądniej Przetańczyć z tobą chcę całą noc. 
> 
> Polecam wczuć się w klimat: Anna Jantar-Przetańczyć z tobą chcę całą noc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCJsq58T1GU
> 
> Zapraszam :)  
> PS. komentarze mile widziane i wogóle wiecie, że motywują itp ;)

Castiel nigdy, nie wierzył w żadne bóstwa. Wierzył w słuszność i mądrość nauki oraz wszystkiego co nas otacza. Szczególnie, że był bardzo szanowanym doktorem chemii. Uczył głównie na wydziale, na którym znajdował się kierunek – kognitywistyka (dziedzina nauki zajmująca się obserwacją i analizą działania zmysłów, mózgu i umysłu).

Poza tym, jako wykładowca i nauczyciel był także bardzo lubiany. Nie mógł skarżyc się na reputację wśród swoich uczniów. Czasami bywał z nimi na kawie i ciastku, lunchu czy piwie. Lubił ich towarzystwo, a oni jego. Może to dlatego każda nowa studentka chciała się z nim umówić na randkę. Młode dziewczyny szybko jednak rezygnowały z podbojów, gdy dowiadywały się od starszych roczników, że ich przystojny nauczyciel nie jest zainteresowany młodszymi od siebie kobietami. No cóż, mówi się trudno i płynie się dalej.

  Jak już wiadomo, Cas wykładał głównie na kognitywistyce, dlatego nie dziwił nikogo fakt, że jako chemika jego największym zainteresowaniem, było wszystko to, co działo cię w mózgu człowieka. To czego kiedyś nikt nie umiał wytłumaczyć. Jak na przykład skąd bierze się stan zwany pragnieniem, podnieceniem, nienawiścią czy zakochaniem.

 Naukowiec uważał, że nad mózgiem można całkowicie zapanować i bardzo łatwo jest go oszukać czy zmanipulować. I był to tylko jeden z wielu powodów dlaczego nie wierzył w Boga.

 Jednak jego przekonanie, że wszystko da się wyprzeć z mózgu, jeśli tylko naprawdę tego chcesz, zmieniły się w dniu, w którym poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Deana.  Och, żeby tylko przyjaciela.   Ponieważ, serio?    

Dean był absolutnym ucieleśnieniem ideału. Pieprzonego boga sexu! Tak boga - to jest dobry moment, żeby zastanowić się nad brakiem swojej wiary, bo Castiel chyba zaczął wieżyc w Deanizm. Gdyby nie on, brunet nadal był by święcie przekonany, że jest w stu procentach hetero. Bo cholera, to jak się ruszał, jak patrzył na doktora, jak dotykał go, niby, niechcący i jak robił to przy _przyjacielskim_ uścisku. Jak delikatnie, ale po męsku poruszał biodrami gdy chodził. Jak zginał się, by usiąść wygodnie na kanapie, jak smarował kromkę chleba głupim masłem orzechowym i jak uśmiechał się zadowolony, gdy wkładał ją do tych idealnych ust… Jak uśmiechał się do Casa, gdy myślał, że nikt nie widzi. Oraz jak zmysłowo i delikatnie, a zarazem mocno, trzymając rytm i wszystkie istniejące w jego ciele mięśnie, ruszał całym ciałem, gdy tańczył. 

Tak, Dean tańczył… i to jak tańczył! Blondyn był instruktorem wielu rodzajów tańca w szkole niedaleko mieszkania Casa. Między innymi tanga, samby, flamenco, salsy czy swinga. Jednak nie zajmował się tylko tym. Zielonooki był głównie instruktorem pole Dance – tańca na rurze- który to zachwycił go już za młodu, gdy ćwiczył i uczył się go kryjąc się przed ojcem i rówieśnikami. Jednocześnie poznawał wtedy tajniki innych rodzajów tańca, którymi teraz z zadowoleniem mógł dzielić się z innymi pasjonatami tego sportu.

Jednak na początku życia z pląsami nie było tak łatwo. Dean nigdy nie miał odwagi na ujawnienie komuś jaka była jego pasja. Jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała był Sammy, jego młodszy brat, który zawsze pomagał mu kryć się przed konserwatywnym ojcem. Gdyby tylko się o tym dowiedział, Dean na pewno nie znajdował by się tam gdzie teraz. Znając swojego ojca, raczej wąchałby kwiatki od spodu. Raz spróbował mu zaufać, gdy poinformował go, że nie interesują go kobiety. Miał resztkę nadziei, że John go zrozumie, albo chociaż zaakceptuje jak normalny rodzic. Nic z tego. Zresztą był to ostatni raz gdy ze sobą rozmawiali.

Młody blondyn wywalony na bruk, mający przy sobie nie więcej niż parę dolarów w kieszeni i niesamowite umiejętności w poruszaniu ciałem w rytm muzyki, musiał radzić sobie sam. Może nie do końca, bo Sam, gdy tylko mógł wymykał się do brata, by podrzucić mu jakieś grosze, słoiki z jedzeniem czy czystą bieliznę. Jednak pomoc Sammiego nie wystarczała blondynowi na prowadzenie normalnego życia. Młody mężczyzna musiał podjąć się pracy. Najlepiej takiej, która przyniosła by mu więcej niż marne dolary na godzinę. Szybko postanowił wykorzystać swoją pasję do tańca i zatrudnił się w nocnym klubie jako striptizer. Może nie była to jego wymarzona praca, ale zdecydowanie była miłym dodatkiem do niewielkiej pensji, którą dostawał za pracę w sklepie z narzędziami. Poza tym miał ładną garderobę i ochroniarzy, więc nie musiał się martwić o wścibskich gości lokalu, którzy jak na siłę starali się dotknąć go podczas tańca.

Całe szczęście Deanowi udało się wybrnąć z ciężkiej młodości, zachowując twarz i resztki honoru. Podczas wolnych chwil douczał się innych sztuk tanecznych, by nie musieć całe życie pracować jako striptizer. W końcu udało mu się zebrać odpowiednią liczbę pieniędzy, by założyć swoją wymarzoną szkółkę tańca i dzielić się swoją pasją z innymi. Okazało się, że jego umiejętności i przyjacielski charakter, zaprowadziły pod jego dach wielu wiernych uczniów. Wkrótce po otwarciu stać go było nawet na wielki neon z nazwą szkółki, z którego był potwornie dumny.

Tak więc taniec był jego hobby, a jednocześnie mógł na tym zarabiać nie będąc striptizerką. Dlatego otwarcie szkółki tańca było idealnym pomysłem na biznes i spełnianie się w każdy możliwy sposób. Jednak dla Casa było tego za wiele. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel gej tańczył na rurze w szkółce z wielkim neonowym napisem. Czego chcieć więcej?

Och.. może jak Ci mili państwo się zapoznali.

A więc mężczyźni poznali się, gdy spóźniony na wieczorne wykłady brunet, wybiegał z mieszkania gubiąc po drodze wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Inaczej mówią swoje bezcenne, chemiczne notatki.

Nie pozostało to poza uwagą Deana, który jak co dzień, dzielnie maszerując do pracy, widział doktora idącego lub wracającego z uczelni.

Każdego dnia ich oczy się spotykały, a na ustach z obu stron pojawiał się delikatny, witający uśmieszek. Co z tego, że nic o sobie nie wiedzieli. Nawet nie znali swoich imion, jednak cały czas ciągnęło ich do siebie. Niestety, nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, co było dość dużą przeszkodą w nawiązaniu znajomości.

W końcu, nadarzyła się okazja i zanim tancerz zdążył pomyśleć, już zbierał kartki, które raz po raz wypadały Casowi ze skórzanej, czarnej,  nie do końca zapiętej torby przewieszonej przez ramię chemika. Dean biegł za nim, póki brunet nagle nie odwrócił się z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach. Był pewien, że ktoś go po prostu, bezwstydnie śledził. Dean ledwo zdążył wyhamować przed twarzą Castiela. Na szczęście, tylko lekko musną nosem o jego pierś. Może nieszczęście? Bo był to moment, w którym obie strony natychmiastowo uzależniły się od swojego zapachu. A był to przecież tylko ułamek pieprzonej sekundy.

-Em.. – Cas przygryzł dolną wargę, naprawdę zdziwiony widokiem swoich notatek w pięknych, piegowatych i umięśnionych rękach, tak wspaniale pachnącego mężczyzny. Zapach blondyna był naprawdę niesamowity- połączenie świeżego placka z wiśniami i niespotykanej świeżości uderzającej z siłą huraganu, która zmiatała wszystkich, którzy choć raz zaciągnęli się tym zestawem.

\- To chyba twoje- uśmiechnął się do niego blondyn i podał kartki – widzę, że jesteś chemikiem, panie.. Castielu Novak.

\- Skąd… wiesz jak się nazywam? –  w tym momencie zielonooki, jak zdążył zauważyć chemik, wskazał palcem na jego nazwisko widniejące na kartce leżącej na samym wierzchu. – Och… - Na ten widok Cas uśmiechnął się lekko. Dean miał naprawdę niezłe oko.

\- Dean… – powiedział głośno i stanowczo blondyn, wysuwając dłoń do zauroczonego jego głosem bruneta - …Dean Winchester.

Castiel stał ze swoją ręką dosłownie wgniecioną w klatkę piersiową. Tak jakby chciał powstrzymać swoje zbyt mocno bijące serce od  ucieczki. Spojrzał na wyciągniętą, BOSKĄ rękę, BOSKIEGO mężczyzny. (Ekhem Deanizm) Po chwili bezradnego spoglądania ukradkiem na te BOSKIE usta, ruszył ręką i podał ją Deanowi na powitanie. Ciepło rozlało się po całej jego skórze, a twarz zmieniła odcień na naprawdę jasny, wręcz śnieżno biały. Po prostu zbladł. Cholera. Czy on właśnie zakochał się w nieznajomym facecie? Chemio kochana, tak. On właśnie zakochał się w mężczyźnie. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał na sobie takich emocji. Owszem, był wcześniej w wielu związkach. Raz był nawet „zakochany”, ale na pewno nie tak mocno i bez pamięci jak teraz. Z toku myślenia wyrwał go głos ideału.

\- Miło było Cię, w końcu, poznać Cas… mogę Ci tak mówić prawda?

-T-ak.. – wyjąkał.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia Cas – Dean uśmiechną się szeroko, po czym czmychną w stronę budynku z ogromnym, neonowym napisem DEAN’S DANCE STUDIO. Tego samego, przez którego Castiel miał czasami myśli samobójcze i problemy z zaśnięciem przez rażące światło, a w przeciągu paru następnych lat, także przez myśl o tym ideale, najwyraźniej będącym właścicielem szkółki. Cholera, najpiękniejsze zmiany barw roztworów, które nie raz przygotowywał, nie mogły się równać z nieskazitelną idealnością Deana.

\- Do zobaczenia..Dean- gdy blondyn znikną za ciężkimi drzwiami do budynku, Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mrucząc jeszcze imię boga, którego przed chwilą zobaczył.  I mimo, iż Castiel wiedział o chemii wszystko, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że w jego mózgu mogłoby dojść do tak mocnej, chemicznej burzy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego hormony zaczęły wariować. Nie wiedział jednak, że fenyloetyloaminia, odpowiedzialna za jego stan zaczęła burzę także u Deana.

* * *

 

Przez następne pięć lat, mężczyźni poznali się wystarczająco dobrze, by zostać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zresztą, przyjaźń zaczęła się po pół roku ich znajomości. Już wtedy wiedzieli o sobie praktycznie wszystko. Nie jednokrotnie Dean, cały spocony po zajęciach, przychodził w odwiedziny do Casa. Najczęściej na pogaduszki, które zazwyczaj kończyły się o drugiej nad ranem, co było wyjątkowo niezdrowe. Szczególnie, że musieli wstawać z samego rana. I to prawie codziennie. Czasami zdarzało się, że Dean  zostawał na noc. Co z tego, że następnego ranka musiał zakładać ubrania bruneta, bo jego nie nadawały się do ponownego użycia.

Po tak długim czasie, Dean bardzo dobrze wiedział, że Castiel uwielbia bawić się kolorami w roztworach, że lubi czytać wszelkie chemiczne oraz biologiczne nowinki i zawsze kupuje najnowszy numer Focusa. Wiedział, że imponują mu pracowite pszczoły, czy że jego ulubionym daniem są burgery, a kolorem szmaragdowa zieleń jego oczu. Tą ciekawostkę brunet wygadał mu pewnej wiosennej nocy, gdy wyszli do baru na „parę” drinków.

Wiedział też, że jego przyjaciel ma obsesje na punkcie reakcji zachodzących w mózgu. Nie raz opowiadał mu co się dzieje przy różnych, emocjonalnych stanach. Nie umknęło mu, że najczęściej wspominał o tym co dzieje się podczas zakochania. Zresztą sam był ciekawy.  Nie raz bywał na wykładach prowadzonych przez Casa. Czasami, gdy miał wolne przychodził także do laboratorium, oczywiście ubrany w kitel. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Zazwyczaj… zawsze zostając po tym jak studenci dawno wyszli, a w laboratorium Casa robiło się puste i spokojne. Po cichu towarzyszył mu przyglądając się reakcjom, które cierpliwie wykonywał. A kolory, które brunet uzyskiwał były naprawdę zaskakujące. Nie dziwił się, że Castiel tak bardzo kocha się w to bawić, próbując uzyskać kolor jego szmaragdowych oczu. Cholera… on też był zakochany w Castielu i to po uszy!

Zawsze, gdy spoglądał na minę swojego przystojnego przyjaciela, pełną oddania do tego co robi i skupienia, myślał o słowach, które tak mocno wryły się w jego pamięć -„ _Stan zakochania wywołują substancje chemiczne, które działają na mózg, jak narkotyk. Dlatego dużo prawdy jest w starym powiedzeniu, że gdy budzi się miłość, zasypia rozum_...” -Zresztą zawsze, gdy to mówił, jego oczy spotykały się z tymi Deana, źrenice rozszerzały się i lśniły tak jak wtedy, gdy patrzył na niego myśląc, że zielonooki tego nie widział. Oboje wiedzieli o swoich uczuciach… bardzo dobrze wiedzieli o swoich uczuciach! Szczególnie, że po wywodach na temat powiązania układu nerwowego z działaniem hormonów, blondyn wiedział wszystko o pracy poszczególnych nerwów, w czasie gdy człowiek patrzył, słyszał, czy czuł osobę, w której był zakochany. Formułka, która dla innych mogła się wydawać nudną, naukową teorią, wryła się w pamięć Deana jak ulubiona piosenka. Zazwyczaj po  tamtych słowach Cas kontynuował, kończąc wykład, którego Dean tak bardzo lubił słuchać. -„… _Przestrojenie hormonalne winduje nas na coraz wyższe piętro miłosnych uniesień i sprawia, że zachowujemy się jak opętani, czujemy się jak "na haju". Taki stan zawdzięczamy fenyloetyloaminie. Działa ona jak narkotyk, ale nie jest szkodliwa dla organizmu, a niektórzy fizjolodzy uważają jej skład za chemiczną formułę miłości_ …”- Castiel zawsze lekko uśmiechał się przy tych słowach, tak słodko marszcząc nosek jak Dean uwielbiał i spuszczał głowę – „… _Jesteś w stanie przenosić góry. Czujesz, że cały świat należy do ciebie. Nie dostrzegasz problemów, które jeszcze do niedawna wydawały się nie do rozwiązania. Zakochanego po uszy rozpiera szczęście, chce mu się żyć – śpiewać, krzyczeć z radości, tańczyć._ ” - No właśnie. Tańczyć. Dean wiedział także, że Cas uwielbiał patrzeć jak tańczy. I tak jak on  przychodził na wykłady i laboratoria swojego przyjaciela, tak brunet odwiedzał go w pracy, zawsze śmiejąc się pod nosem z jego jakże „męskiego” hobby, którym był taniec.

Castiel szybko się jednak przekonał, że to co robił Dean, a raczej jak to robił było bardziej męskie niż mogło się wydawać. Już nie mówiąc o tym, jak podniecające i poruszające wszystkie zmysły. I nie miał tu na myśli tylko tańca na rurze, który tak cudownie pokazywał każdy mięsień na jego spoconym ciele. Nawet jeśli był w koszulce i co prawda opinających spodenkach. Prawdę mówiąc, Castielowi udało się uczestniczyć w tylko jednych tego typu zajęciach, bo w ich czasie zazwyczaj miał zajęcia, albo zebrania. Częściej widział jak Dean uczy grupkę młodych ludzi tanga, swinga czy samby. Brunet nie znał się na tym, ale wiedział… widział, jak świetnie radziło sobie ciało mężczyzny z rytmem muzyki, nie ważne jaka ona była.  

Tak było i tym razem, gdy Castiel trafił na tango. Cały czas nie mógł zapamiętać grafiku przyjaciela, dlatego każde zajęcia na jakie przychodził były dla niego niespodzianką. Wiązało się to także z wchodzeniem do każdej sali po drodze i przeszkadzaniem innym instruktorom, którzy pracowali w szkółce Deana.

Gdy już trafiał do odpowiedniej sali, siadał grzecznie na pierwszym co zauważył. Krześle, pufie, fotelu, parapecie czy podłodze, która była najczęstszym wyborem. Poza tym z tej pozycji światło najlepiej załamywało się na ciele blondyna ukazując poszczególne, wyrzeźbione mięśnie przyjaciela.

 

Tak jak się już wcześniej zdarzało i tym razem podłoga była najbliższym i najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Gdy Castiel wygodnie się usadził, nie mógł przestać patrzeć… gapić się jak zaczarowany na tańczącego, mokrego od potu, gorącego i tak bardzo doskonałego Deana. Przez pewien moment miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się ślinić, co wcale by nikogo nie zdziwiło.

Oglądając dokładne ruchy blondyna zaczął się zastanawiać. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że uczucie, które było tylko głupią reakcją chemiczną w jego mózgu, mogło tak bardzo zmienić jego życie. „ _Wystarczy spojrzenie osoby, którą kochasz, dotyk, a nawet sama myśl o obiekcie uczuć, a już dostajesz nową "działkę" narkotyku. To dzięki temu możesz nie zmrużyć oka przez całą noc, a następnego dnia nie czujesz zmęczenia, nawet masz więcej sił witalnych niż zwykle_.” Niebieskooki delikatnie zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kiedyś, mógłby dać sobie odciąć rękę, że to tylko chemia i zawsze może to wyprzeć ze swojego umysłu. Teraz, na pewno by tego nie zrobił. Bo odkąd pierwszy raz spojrzał na piegowatego mężczyznę, nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Ten zapach, te dłonie, te usta, te oczy, te piegi, te ruchy… można by tak wymieniać w nieskończoność.

Nie minęła chwila, a zajęcia prowadzone przez blondyna skończyły się. Grupka wyszła zostawiając Deana sam na sam z Casem, który najwyraźniej utopił się we własnych myślach. Brunet naprawdę był zakochany,  chciał krzyczeć, chciał skakać… uśmiechną się szeroko po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał na boskiego przyjaciela, stojącego tuż przed nim. Mężczyźni wgapiali się w siebie przez chwilę, jak zahipnotyzowani.

Castiel  miał za sobą tyle nie przespanych nocy. Tyle snów o Deanie i nie były to tylko _grzeczne_ sny. Tyle razy miał nadzieję, że zielonooki się odważy i zrobi coś, by złączyć ich w pocałunku. Nie doczekał się, aż do teraz. Ponownie spojrzał w piękne, szmaragdowo zielone tęczówki.

-Dean, patrzyłem na Ciebie całe zajęcia..- mrukną jeszcze trochę zamyślony, gdy Dean podszedł odpowiednio blisko.

-Zawsze to robisz – prawy kącik ust blondyna lekko się poruszył, by po chwili zmienić się w niewinny uśmieszek. Następnie mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Casa, tak jak zrobił to za pierwszym razem, gdy podawał mu na ulicy notatki – można?

Oczy doktora zaświeciły się jak głupie, a błękitne tęczówki powoli znikały, za coraz bardziej, rozszerzającymi się źrenicami. Zadowolony, podał piegusowi dłoń i powiedział to, co chodziło mu po głowie odkąd pierwszy raz przyszedł na zajęcia, by ukradkiem spoglądać jak pięknie kształty przyjaciela wsłuchiwały się w muzykę i chwytały każdą jej nutę, by za chwilę oddać ją z podwójną siłą sprawiającą, że ciało Castiela dygotało z podniecenia.

-Można - mężczyzna nieco się zarumienił i kontynuował -  Z tobą mógłbym przetańczyć całą noc. – za chwilę ich szerokie uśmiechy połączyły się w leniwym pocałunku. Tyle czasu czekali jak we śnie, by móc wreszcie objąć się w ten sposób. Ich ciała blisko siebie, dłonie we włosach, na lekko zarośniętym policzku i tali. Wreszcie mogli stać się jednością, której tak długo pragnęli.  

W tym momencie cichutko weszła do sali jedna z uczennic Deana. Spojrzała po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu torby, którą tu zostawiła. Jednak nie spodziewała się, że szczęka opadnie jej na ziemię. Bowiem ujrzała przystojnego instruktora, namiętnie całującego kolesia, który przychodził na zajęcia tylko po to by patrzeć na nich jak jakiś psychol.

-Chętnie oddałbym wszystkie najpiękniejsze lata mojego życia, żeby to powtórzyć – mrukną brunet w lekko rozchylone usta Deana, kiedy pocałunek się rozluźnił.

-Nie będziesz musiał. Już Cię nie opuszczę, nawet na krok – blondyn delikatnie ponowił pocałunek, po czym porwał Casa do wolnego, niezbyt wymagającego umiejętności tańca. Castiel na początku nie wiedział co robić, gdzie postawić nogę i jak ułożyć ręce, ale szybko dał prowadzić się swojemu doświadczonemu partnerowi, a cała niewiedza związana z tańcem nie stanowiła już problemu.

Para całkowicie pochłonięta chwilą zapomniała o otaczającym ich świecie. Nie zauważyli nawet uczennicy Winchestera, która chwilę temu przeżyła szok wchodząc do sali. Teraz liczyli się tylko oni. Nareszcie mogli wylać z siebie uczucia, tak długo w sobie kłębione. Mogli tańczyć razem całą noc, nie liczyć spędzonych tam godzin, ani ludzi, którzy cały czas przewijali się przez budynek szkoły Deana. Nic więcej nie było im potrzebne do szczęścia. No może… pewna myśl przyszła brunetowi do głowy. Może, gdyby tak Dean zechciał zatańczyć dla niego na rurze. Mógłby wywijać na niej swoim boskim ciałem, tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Tylko tym razem ubrania nie byłyby mu potrzebne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
